


抱你更好

by cstKJJK



Category: kj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstKJJK/pseuds/cstKJJK





	抱你更好

*欢脱沙雕现背

*凯千 带队友慎入

*不上升

周年将近，一首首舞曲练下来王俊凯瘫在地上动也不想动，易烊千玺贴着墙壁咕噜噜地灌着冰水，不过两人都有相同的疑惑，为什么老二今天一休息就抱着电腦啪啪啪打个不停，好奇不已的两人同时默契地起身靠近

＂王源儿，你在打什么？＂

＂源哥你写歌啊？＂

刚说完话的两人认真盯了一眼屏幕双双闭上了嘴

＂我操这什么？＂

＂红尘往昔是什么？＂

王源看自己是写手的事也瞒不住两位兄弟了，笑着开始解答两位的疑问，不过玩笑归玩笑，太过真实的王源也没写出来，毕竟是真的了解所以看文的粉丝们很喜欢他笔下的两人，所谓的万粉大大也就这样诞生，最近几天虽然忙着训练但是说好的万粉福利不能不给啊！所以王源今天一休息就抱着电脑赶更新

＂红尘就是千玺在上、往昔就是王俊凯在上啊！434真的是取名鬼才了！我整天吃你们的狗粮不写白不写，这样也算给你们纪录了爱情！快给你们源哥鼓个掌＂

该来的掌声没等到就被王俊凯揍了

＂靠王俊凯你有没有良心！你看我给你写得这么好＂

于是他换被老么揍了

＂千玺对不起我真的想不出来你压老王的样子！别打了我争取让你反攻一篇＂

最后王源去练习自己的solo小两口窝在沙发一角看文，离开之前王源千交代万交代如果看到有外链的文别点进去，王源的口气彷佛打开链接会中毒，所以在易烊千玺不小心点进去一个链接时

＂完了完了要是他今天写的这些都不见，我们就完了！＂

虽然说不是很赞同王源搞这些但是王俊凯也看得津津有味，他的千玺真的是可盐可甜啊！所以他看到计算机正在加载那个链结时心脏跳得飞快，他在想哪里有神人可以完全复原计算机里的档案，没想到加载出来的是练习室play

认真看了几行字的两人都觉得有些口干舌燥，虽然王俊凯是真的有在练习室对易烊千玺这样又那样过，但是直白看到这些形容也难免害臊，王俊凯转过去看向易烊千玺时发现对方还是看得很认真，只是烧红的耳根透露出了他的害羞，于是王俊凯凑近咬了一口小耳垂惹得身边人一阵颤栗

＂你干嘛！＂

＂要不要我们把这篇文实际演练一次？嗯？＂

不过这场烈火还没燃起就被易烊千玺亲手灭火，因为王俊凯听见他说

＂王俊凯，我觉得我也能写！＂

王俊凯只觉得晴天霹雳，往昔哪里不好！现实就是往昔啊！谁来救救他为什么他的男朋友要逆自己cp

距离事发一个礼拜，周年前一天，王俊凯表示自己非常委屈，好久不见男朋友，终于可以跟男朋友每天黏在一起，快乐上班美好下班，结果男朋友陷入创作，一篇又一篇的红尘写个不停，虽然王俊凯自己也去注册了一个账号，每天都在追自己男朋友的更新，不得不说易烊千玺还是很会写的，连他都觉得王俊凯真是软萌呢．．．呸呸呸这辈子都不可能，往昔才是top！

在王俊凯看了一周的外链后，他暗戳戳搜集了一些资料在手机的便签里，什么数据呢？就是哪里方便play还有哪些姿势比较刺激或舒服，虽然有爱就能无师自通，但是有资源不看白不看嘛！

那重点来了王俊凯的委屈就在于他这些数据都只能意会不可实枪演练！认不住感叹又是一个失眠夜

一切恢复正常是在周年后一个月两人终于又在北京相会，王俊凯在易烊千玺身上处处点火终于一发不可收拾，王俊凯如愿以偿把小羔羊翻来覆去品尝一遍又一遍，便签里的姿势各个都试一次，隔天一早醒来易烊千玺感觉身体已经不是自己的，果然男人不能饿太久，饿得狠就做得狠

当天都没行程的两人赖在床上，王俊凯靠在易烊千玺背后有一下没一下地揉着对方的腰想缓解些许不适，突然想到个问题就凑到耳边问

＂宝贝儿你怎么不码字了？＂

＂你没看到我已经冲到月榜第一了吗？＂

＂啊？＂

＂王源本来第一的，红尘才是王道！＂

＂所以任务完成了不弄了？＂

＂对啊！而且我发现抱你比想象我在抱你更要美好，写这些没意思，不过．．．有些第一咱还是得争取的！＂

＂小朋友才爱争第一＂

对王俊凯的结论易烊千玺不置可否哼了一声就转身窝进对方怀里，对于易烊千玺的理由王俊凯好气又好笑，就为了这个要求让自己夜夜孤枕难眠？不过小朋友的告白永远都能让他心动

某红尘写手粉丝：为什么我大大勤快更新一个月就消失了！？


End file.
